darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Tech item
General Overview A Tech item is a temporary ability that can be used and activated any time after it has been created. These items do come with a cost to create but give you an advantage against your opponent. Note: All techs are put on pause while logged out via the red button. Meaning once you log back in the tech will resume it's activation from where it left of. On the 08/10/2019, an update was released which changed how techs are created. The backpage no longer holds the tech production. Instead they are now craftable in the Assembly in-game. Classic Techs Energy Leech Energy Leech is considered the best PvP tech you can get and is very expensive to match its power but can easily turn the tides in a fight. Description: Energy Leech transfers 10% of the laser damage you cause back into ship hitpoints. The more damage you cause, the more HP you can regain.' It will not work with SAB or RSB ammo.' Effect: Heals you for every 10% of your laser damage. Needs the following to produce: *6,500 Uridium Per Other Information * Production time: 5 Seconds * Lasts: 15 Minutes * Cool-down time: 15 Minutes Changelog: * No longer works with all ammunition, only UCB-100 and some unnamed ones. Can now be crafted alternatively in the Assembly using the following resources: * 1,000,000 Credits * 500 Seprom * 5 Log-Disks Chain Impulse Chain impulse causes damage to up to 7 targets but will only damage shield power. Description: Chain Destroyer causes 10,000 damage to a maximum of 7 hostile targets in your immediate vicinity. Effect: Causes 10,000 damage to a 7 units around your ship immediately. Needs the following to produce: *1,800 Uridium Per Other Information * Production time: 5 Seconds * Lasts: Instant Usage * Cool-down: 1 Minute Changelog: * Only damages shield power. Can now be crafted alternatively in the Assembly using the following resources: * 500,000 Credits * 5 Seprom * 1 Log-Disks Precision Targeter The Precision Targeter is a very useful tech item to have during PvP and PvE fights because your rockets will never miss. Description: This gives your rockets a 100% hit ratio. Effect: Your rockets cannot miss upon impact. Needs the following to produce: *250 Uridium Per Other Information * Production time: 5 Seconds * Lasts: 15 Minutes * Cool-down: 5 Minutes Changelog: Can now be crafted alternatively in the Assembly using the following resources: * 20,000 Credits Backup Shields The Backup Shields are still a great tech item today but is just not as commonly used because of the very common damage hitting over 100,000 damage within the orbit. I'd say for fights not between Ultra-Elite fighters, this could be a good choice. Description: This gives 75,000 extra shield strength once the shield has been fully or partially depleted (It will NOT work with a full shield). Effect: Grants 75,000 shields to your ship immediately upon activation. Needs the following to produce: *2,800 Uridium Per Other Information * Production time: 5 Seconds * Lasts: Instant Usage * Cool-down: 2 Minutes Changelog: Can now be crafted alternatively in the Assembly using the following resources: * 500,000 Credits * 250 Seprom * 2 Log-Disks Battle Repair Bot The Battle Repair Bot was once the best tech and is now rarely seen for the same reason as the Backup Shields; Being the high damage within the orbit now makes a slow 100,000 repair very underwhelming. Description: When the battle repair bot is activated, it repairs 10,000 HP per second. It can be used even in the toughest battle situations. Effect: Grants 10,000 health per second to your ship for 10 seconds; therefore healing a total of 100,000 to your hull. Needs the following to produce: *2,800 Uridium Per Other Information * Production time: 5 Seconds * Lasts: 10 seconds * Cool-down: 2 Minutes Changelog: Can now be crafted alternatively in the Assembly using the following resources: * 500,000 Credits * 250 Seprom * 2 Log-Disks Modern Techs Modern techs were released with the Plutus Event. Please note they require special resources and are only available during this event. Explosive Charging Blob (ECB) Explosive Charging Blobs is a new tech that allows you to put a remote mine kind of technology onto another enemy player which will deal damage up to 350,000. There is many specifics to this tech which will be listed below. Cannot target or damage aliens. Description/Specifics: * This projectile cannot be removed except by moving more than 900 units away however, it can be reduced. To reduce the damage you must shoot back at the attacker during the 6 seconds. The damage you withstand during this time will be how much the total damage of the projectile is reduced by. * Can only target enemy players. * Cloaks are instantly removed when affected by this projectile. Effect: * Causes damage up to 350,000 * Minimum damage of 50,000 if exploded Needs the following to produce: * 5,000 Opitite * 5 B02 Shields * 15,000 Uridium Other Information * Production time: N/A * Lasts: 6 seconds * Cool-down: 20 minutes * Immediate production (resources used): 5 seconds * Buy Now (no resources used): N/A Trivia * It has the same cast range as an LF-4 laser cannon. Burning Trail (BRT) The Burning Trail is another modern tech which will drop mines of sorts behind your ship for 5 seconds with a 10 second duration. These mines inflict damage to any ship that comes too close with a maximum of 5. cannot target or damage aliens. Description/Specifics: * Once activated will make a trail behind you. Dropping mines of sort dealing moderate damage. Effect: * Causes 40,000 damage per mine * Maximum inflicted damage caused by this tech is 200,000 damage if hit by all Needs the following to produce: * 5,000 Opitite * 2 LF-4 Laser * 15,000 Uridium Other Information * Production time: N/A * Lasts: 10 seconds * Cool-down: 20 minutes * Immediate production (resources used): 5 seconds * Buy Now (no resources used): N/A NPC Nuke (NNK) This tech is identical to the one before except it will only effect aliens and not enemy players. The damage and time is increased to match its purpose. Description/Specifics: * Once activated, a trail behind you will appear. Dropping mines of sort dealing moderate damage. Effect: * 100,000 damage every 10 seconds per mine * Total damage dealt is a whopping 600,000 Needs the following to produce: * 5,000 Opitite * 2 LF-4 Laser * 15,000 Uridium Other Information * Production time: N/A * Lasts: 60 seconds * Cool-down: 20 minutes * Immediate production (resources used): 5 seconds * Buy Now (no resources used): N/A Battle Repair Bot 2 (BRB2) An upgraded version of the Battle Repair bot matched to meet the requirements of Ultra-Elite PvP combat. Description/Specifics: * Repairs both hit points and shield over a 10 second duration. Effect: * 20,000 HP repair per second * 35,000 shield repair per second Needs the following to produce: * Competing in the Plutus Event * Not available in the Assembly Other Information * Production time: N/A * Lasts: 10 seconds * Cool-down: 20 minutes * Immediate production (resources used): 5 seconds * Buy Now (no resources used): N/A Trivia * This is like a downgraded version of both the Hammerclaw and Aegis. * The total repair is 200,000 HP and 350,000 shield. Backup Shield 2 (BS2) The Backup Shield 2 is identical to the Backup Shield except it gives a large amount more shield power instantly. Description/Specifics: * Instantly provides shield power to your ship. Effect: * Instantly provides 400,000 shield Needs the following to produce: * Competing in the Plutus Event * Not available in the Assembly Other Information * Production time: 5 seconds * Lasts: Instant activation and cooldown begin * Cool-down: 20 minutes * Immediate production (resources used): N/A * Buy Now (no resources used): N/A Another Tech Items In the game files was found an image with other Tech Items, there skills and purpose are unknown. Changelog Changelog * On the 13/02/2019 from the Plutus Event new techs were released. As a result, two categories have been created. One called "classic techs" and one called "modern techs" above. * As mentioned at the top of the page, techs were moved to the Assembly on the 08/10/2019. * There is now no limit to how many techs you can have produced at once. This means you can have all 5 techs available to be used at once if you craft them. * All immediate and buy now options have been removed. Trivia * The old format of the techs can be seen on the right. * "Chain Impulse" use to be called "Chain Destroyer", it was changed for unknown reasons. * Backup Shields and Battle Repair Bot cost the same amount of uridium to create. * Precision Targeter makes your rockets not miss, this includes rocket launcher fired ammo. * The Apis or Zeus drone is no longer linked to the techs at all. * The Energy Leech has a visual effect which gives away when a player has it activated. * Using "shield backup" with full shield will use the ability but not heal any of your shields and will put the tech on cooldown. Category:Uridium Category:Drones Category:Seprom Category:Assembly